


博物馆长的收藏

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *博物馆长51X艺术家244*玩具、触手、单向玻璃、视奸、产卵、失禁*虽然是群内福利但是不能接受的请不要看！请不要看！请不要看！看了就不要后悔！*内容有脏乱差，不要纠结真实性，开车只求个爽！***不要求后续！！也不会有后续了！！！





	博物馆长的收藏

堂本光一是一家博物馆的馆长。  
这家博物馆的藏品千奇百怪，近到新锐画家的独家新作远到绳文时期的陶土人偶都有收藏，什么有价无市的作家手稿、千年一遇的古迹砖块、美轮美奂的珠宝首饰……只有大家想不到，没有堂本先生收藏不到的东西。  
最大的展厅最中间的位置是一座真人高的雕像，悬吊在半空中低垂着脑袋，它的身上缠绕着荆棘和锁链，胸口却开出绚丽的花朵，面庞精致美颜看不出性别，长发垂肩柔顺茂密，明明是一尊大理石的雕像浅白的颜色，却偏偏能够在每个人的眼中绽放出绚丽的色彩。  
这是他最得意、最宝贝的收藏品，却没有作者署名也没人知道来历。这尊雕像在一周当中只有三天展出，剩下的时候都是被一个结实的金属盒子罩起来的，据说每天都会被运到馆长的专属休息室让他仔细查看之后、第二天清晨才被重新运回展厅。  
而它也慢慢成为了这座博物馆最有名的藏品。甚至有人传说，这座雕像的原型是馆长先生最深爱的恋人。  
总是板着脸一脸寒霜的馆长从不拒绝这类猜测，并且以剩下不多的孩子气规定，一周内雕像展出的时间不固定，也就是说……能不能看到他的宝贝全凭运气。

 

这一天来参观的人们发现，虽然中心雕像没有被展出，但是罩住它的盒子却换了材质。  
原本冰冷的金属外壳似乎换成了某种玻璃材质，但是黝黑一片只能隐隐约约觉得那层材料透光却根本看不清箱子里面的雕像。就算有人拿了望远镜来看也是一样 ，甚至连轮廓都看不清楚。  
而馆长本人就守在雕像展台旁边，架着一副金丝边眼镜一脸意味深长的微笑。  
一切还要回到今天早上。馆长堂本光一先生趁他的恋人还没睡醒，就给他套上了眼罩并且束缚住了双手。  
“嗯……？”  
乌黑长发的男人转了转脑袋从睡梦中醒来，随即亲吻落在颊边，他低低地笑着问：“巨匠你又要做什么？”  
“这次玩个刺激的吧。”光一说着又温柔地亲亲他的嘴唇，“今天一天……让你代替你做的那座雕像如何？”  
堂本刚微微扬眉，又想起眼罩盖着他看不到，于是无奈地问：“好玩吗？”  
“当然不会让你就这样去的。”  
光一为了这一天可是早有准备，他从床下拿出了自己亲自去特殊定制的玩具一样样取出来准备帮他装好，又想了想，先把刚的眼罩摘了下来。  
刚眯着眼睛适应了一会儿光线，首先看到的就是光一兴奋的表情，以及他手上拿着的……  
一大堆触手和怪模怪样的成人玩具！  
尤其是最鲜艳的那个鲜红色的，头上长着一个肉球似的大吸盘，上面伸展着无数纤长的细毛，茎身上不规则地排列着极多的肉瘤似的凸起，整根玩具并不算太粗，也仅仅有十公分那么长，但是刚已经能想到了，这样一根狰狞的家伙进入到自己里面……  
他不由得打了个哆嗦，身下紧缩了两下却看得光一一阵两眼发红，拿过床头放着的润滑剂就一股脑地挤在了自己手上还有这根玩具上面。  
“堂本光一你要干什么？！”  
刚大惊失色，却见光一分开了他的双腿，手指上已经沾好润滑剂，冲着昨夜刚被自己欺负过的穴口轻柔地刺进去扩张了两下，然后把手上拿着的那个怪模怪样的触手轻轻地推了进去。  
“嗯~~慢……哈啊……”  
使用过度的后面经过了一晚的休息依旧敏感异常，刚挣扎了一下就放松下来配合着光一的动作大张开腿，随着那柔软的细毛跟凸起一分分刮过内壁他忍不住浑身颤抖，手指紧紧地交握在一起抓紧了床头的栏杆。  
“这个里面是中空的哦。”光一将那个小号的产卵器推进刚身体里面之后又取出一个小盒子打开，里面露出六枚晶莹剔透的蛋来，他献宝似的得意地展示道，“你看，我昨天已经做好了这个，今天就由Tsuyo来体验一下……被产卵与产卵的感觉吧？”  
“你说什……嗯~”刚下意识地并拢腿绷紧了肌肉，然而这样做的瞬间那根狰狞的产卵器就开始了无休止的揉搓，几颗肉瘤正好堆叠在敏感点附近，他越是紧绷就被按摩得越厉害，刚不受控制地扭动着腰主动地享受起了前列腺按摩，倒是把光一丢到一旁去了。  
光一略有些不乐意地按住了他的腿，他看着刚泛红的眼睛说道，“乖一点Tsuyo，今天一天有你玩的呢。”  
刚做了几次吞咽的动作放松下来，再次岔开双腿乖乖地任由光一动作。  
光一这才满意地附身亲亲他的膝盖，取出一枚圆圆的卵推进了产卵器底端的开口处：“这些卵都是我自己拿可食用明胶做的，对身体没害处的，而且遇热还会稍微融化开，到时候Tsuyo可要夹紧了啊……东西掉出来可是会发出声音的。”  
刚也猜到光一是想让自己去那个金属盒里面待上小半天，又好气又好笑，这时候第一枚卵已经从产卵器的开口处露了出来，挤开了张牙舞爪的吸盘往刚的体内滑去。  
这种感觉很奇妙，刚有些羞涩地闭上眼睛扭过了头去。他能够很清楚地感觉到那根产卵器在因为卵的进入而一段段鼓起的感觉，他能够很清楚地知道那些卵已经进入到了哪里，就好像自己正在被一只外形怪物侵犯一般，那怪物还在体内留下了种子一点点将他填满……  
“唔……~扣酱……”  
刚稍微有些抗拒。  
光一很了解他突如其来的不安，暂时停了动作伏下身抚摸他的脸颊，吻着他抿紧苍白的唇低声安慰：“Tsuyo乖，是我啊……东西是我做的，卵也是我自己熬制再冷却成型的，一切都是我，而且我保证今天除了我之外没有人能够看到你的样子，放松些好吗？享受就好了。”  
“……嗯……”  
刚勉强点了点头，他主动地回吻了光一并且小声问：“时间还够用吗？”  
“当然。”光一笑着点头，他温柔地抚摸着刚的头发亲吻他的额头，“我前两天贴了通告，开馆时间改为早上九点到下午三点，我们还有……”他转身看了看表，“一个小时的时间。”  
“你就准备让我在那个大铁盒子里面站六个小时？”刚故意噘着嘴撒娇道。  
“当然不会，我怎么舍得你累着呢。”光一起身恋恋不舍地揉了揉他雪白一片的胸口，“都安排好了。”  
等到所有的卵都进入刚的身体之后，光一看了一眼已经兴奋起来的刚，笑着将手中的塞子塞进了产卵器的开口当中。  
当然，这个塞子可不是一般的塞子，而是……  
一颗跳蛋。一颗带着超强振动马达的跳蛋。  
就连那六颗卵里面也有三颗当中放入了小型无线跳蛋，因为光一知道、也做了实验，那些明胶卵在人体体温的环境下最多两个小时就会完全融化到只剩下一半大小，那可不行。  
装好产卵器之后光一就直接将刚抱去了放雕像的隔壁房间。那里除了放着雕像的金属盒子之外还多了一个巨大的、一人多高的新的盒子。材质是黑色的半透明晶体，刚有些好奇地伸手去摸，却见光一打开一层箱门，露出了里面的一面镜子。  
“里层的盒子用的是单向玻璃做的，你可以清楚地看到外面，但是外面可看不到你。”光一说着彻底摘下了他的眼罩扔到一边，“本想蒙着眼睛来着，但是那太没意思了不是吗？”  
“真的看不到我？”刚靠在光一肩上担心地追问，“你保证？”  
“绝对看不到你。”光一很肯定地说，“我做过十多次试验，只要不拿专业的强光器去照，就算是相机加上闪光灯也拍不出里面的东西。”更何况他的博物馆可是严禁这类能发亮光的东西进入的来着。  
知道光一也不会轻易害自己，刚这才羞赧地点点头，让光一打开了镜子盒子的门。  
里面安置着一张斜放着的软榻，刚扶着光一躺进去试了试，整个人跟地面大概有六七十度的角度，但是确实有了个依靠的地方可以放松身体也不是太累。  
光一见他满意，就把人拉出来，取来了剩下的玩具继续替他装扮。  
首先是一条长长的舌头一样的触手，刚露出了些许嫌恶的神情，光一立刻就说：“这个，还是震动乳夹，你选吧。”  
“扣酱……不能不选吗？”刚立刻拿自己的杀手锏上目线看他并且放柔了声音黏糊糊地撒起娇来，但是光一只表现出了几秒钟的动摇，随后就搂住了刚的脖子凑过去埋进他的肩窝磨蹭：“Tsuyo~我想看嘛……你就穿给我看，只这一次好不好？求你了Tsuyo……”  
这可是关系到他计划了已久的一步，不能现在认输！  
果然刚瞬间就没出息地心软了。谁让他就是对光一撒娇没有半点抵抗力呢，两个人像这样对着撒娇的时候他就从来没赢过。  
于是叹了口气任由光一将这条舌头触手缠绕在自己的左边大腿上，螺旋上爬道腰间最后横过胸前，两处凹陷正好吸住了立起的乳尖，刚不适应地挺挺胸，由着光一把末端搭上自己的肩膀。  
光一按了按胸口的位置，刚立刻就感觉到了那凹陷里面似乎有什么东西扣上咬住了自己的乳首，他就算摇晃身子那条触手也掉不下来了。  
“还有这个呢。”光一满意地笑着取出最后一样东西。  
看到之后刚就彻底傻眼了。  
光一手上拿着的是一只倒模的像是飞机杯一样的东西，但是当然怎么可能是简简单单的飞机杯，它像一只大鲨鱼又像朵可怕的食人花一样，入口处分开三瓣张开、里面有着密密麻麻的牙齿，而且就这样打眼看过去都能看到里面纹理极其细腻，他略微打了个哆嗦，眼看着光一在里面细心地涂抹了好些润滑水，然后伸手撸动了两把自己的性器将那个东西慢慢地套了上去。  
“啊啊~扣酱……停、嗯~~不要这个……”  
性器顶端罩在那些牙齿当中刚就意识到不好了，那些牙齿的材质十分柔软丝毫不会弄伤他，却带来了极大的按摩快感，细细密密的小肉粒顺着光一摇晃旋转着的手腕在他敏感的前端不断地打转，更是有一条细小的触手抵住了铃口像是要钻进去似的在湿润的入口处来回骚动，只是进入了这么一点点他就快要忍不住了。  
光一不再逗他，笑着吻了他发烫的脸颊慢慢地将那玩意儿套了进去。  
极紧致的包裹和里面螺旋排列、凹凸不平的纹理让刚几乎就要这样缴械投降了，还好一切很快结束，光一将最末端分开的那三瓣当中的一瓣仔细地扣上包裹住了刚的囊袋连同后面会阴的部分，刚不适应地略微动了动身体，摩擦带来的快感就让他彻底软了腰站立不住，整个人都向着光一倒了过去。  
温热的身体抱个满怀，光一瞬间就兴奋起来了，但是想着自己的大计划，他可不能现在就投降。  
“好了，进去吧。玩的开心。”光一说着恋恋不舍地吻了刚微张的嘴巴，轻咬了下他的下唇，然后将人安置在软榻上并且退出了那只大盒子关上了门。  
随后他把套在雕像盒子上面的挂钩挂在了刚这只盒子上面，操纵着早就布置好机关将他像运送雕像一般抬起操纵着送到了展厅中，等到布置好一切，也到了开馆的时间，光一好整以暇戴上了特质的眼镜耐心等待。

转眼时间已近中午，光一各处走动了一圈再回到那个悬吊着的盒子旁边，他知道现在刚应该还处在那混沌朦胧的快感当中，没有过大的刺激他不会射出来，但是那些触手也不是白定做的，他同样不会就那么软下去，整个人不动还好，只要挪动一分，性器上罩的那东西就会让他陷入快感的地狱当中。  
接下来重头戏要来了。  
光一看着表走到十二点的时候，他从口袋里掏出一个小小的控制器按了一下，接着一阵机器的响声，外面那层水晶壳子像是花朵绽放一般四面打开，露出了其中的镜子盒。  
而这时候刚也吓了一跳，外面那层壳子去掉之后他能够清楚地看到一切了，自己正被悬挂在离地约有一米的地方，不是很高，四处人来人往，而光一就站在一旁直直地看着自己。  
因为外面那层盒子突然打开，参观的人们好奇极了，他们一时间都聚集到了镜子盒旁边向上打量着，有不少人还对着自己的倒影挥着手，不过这里严禁拍照，也就没有人拿手机出来试图挑战光一的威严。  
一切都太清晰了，仿佛自己已经暴露在了这无数人的目光下，刚颤栗着，随即就被触手的按摩弄得忍不住呻吟出声。身体里的卵已经融化地差不多了，黏糊糊地一大片在体内随着肌肉的蠕动翻搅着，而他也感觉到了，那不仅仅是简单的明胶卵，光一绝对在里面放了其他的东西！  
刚尽量控制着肌肉放松，随即触手按摩的刺激就变得不再那么强烈，然而新的问题又出现了。  
那根并不算粗的产卵器正在极缓慢地向下滑出，因为那些凸起是在太过可怕刚才在第一时间感觉到了并且夹紧了后穴，然而由此一来刺激得快感又重新回来了。  
他难耐地低哼着不断夹紧又放松，最终找到了一个不会用太大力气也不回话让它往外滑的临界点，但是这样太累了，他坚持不了多久。  
刚不禁蹙眉看着光一，却见他竟然戴了眼镜。  
光一是从来不戴眼镜的。而且他现在看起来似乎能够透过那单向玻璃看到自己……？  
所以那眼镜也是特殊材质？  
他忍不住冲着光一低低地问：“怎么回事嘛……”  
然而他在盒子中的声音却通过早已装好的设备传入了光一耳中，光一扬起嘴角，用口型告诉他“安心享受”。  
刚又是一惊，忍不住问：“你能听到我的声音？”  
这次光一心情很好地眯着眼睛点了点头，并且从口袋中拿出另一个控制器按了一下。  
刚不好的预感瞬间成真，他的下身剧烈地震动了起来，体内安放的三颗小跳蛋疯了一样乱跳着刺激着他的内壁，刚瞬间就咬住嘴唇死死憋住呻吟并紧了腿，然而这下子却真的坏了事，那长着牙齿的一瓣扣在阴囊跟会阴处的那模具被他用力压紧了按在极柔嫩敏感的地方，瞬间刚眼前炸开一团白光，忍不住在软榻上拼命扭动起身体来。  
这下不担心那玩意儿滑出去了，刚不受控制地将它夹得紧紧的，后穴收缩着在包裹它的同时也被各方面细致地按摩起来。  
越是扭动快感就越强烈，腰下融化得如同热蜡一般爆炸开火烫的愉悦感，越是这样他就扭动得越发厉害，这是一个死循环，刚半张着嘴抬起手来在胸前用力压住，他感觉到了那条含着自己乳尖的触手也在轻微的震动……  
光一这个混蛋！  
像是为了照顾他似的，光一冲着角落打了个手势，馆内的音乐从轻音乐变成了交响乐，再加上人们的窃窃私语和杂乱的环境，这样一来刚也就可以不必忍耐得那样辛苦了。  
耳边流淌着恢弘的乐声，但是刚却丝毫辨认不出这是往日里自己最喜欢的一首，他已经快要被自己身上这些东西逼疯了，全部敏感处都被笼罩，而且胸前那条触手也像是活起来一样吸着他的乳首震动得越发厉害，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得那里长着两张小嘴，咬着他的乳首不断地咀嚼舔舐，他再也忍耐不住求饶起来：“扣酱……光一饶了我啊啊受不、~~嗯~~不行了…~~扣酱救我……救我呜~~~舒服……呃嗯舒服~~”  
所有的呻吟都一丝不落地传入了光一耳中。看着如此诱人的刚，他瞬间就兴奋起来，立刻双手交叠挡了一下胯下的部分很规矩地站好。  
刚生怕自己的声音被外面听到，然而刺激太过强烈他根本无法忍耐。源源不断的人们在他周围兜兜转转，那些目光犹如针尖一般扎着他的身体，兴奋到极致的性器、肿胀不堪的乳尖，还有被产了卵的后面，仿佛这些地方都在被那些人贪婪地观察甚至舔舐，刚难耐地闭上眼睛呜咽着将手放在了胯下那模具上面握紧，瞬间敏感的前端连同冠状沟被一张小口紧紧地咬住，内里尖端悬着的一颗凸起被他揉捻着按进了铃口里面和着身后的震动骚扰敏感的尿道让他刹那从脊椎麻到了头顶，脑袋里面爆炸开来，他不受控制地低叫着揉捏起自己，抓住那只可怕的磨具上下套弄，整个下半身被又甜又麻的快感包裹融化成水，他几乎是立刻就射了出来，软着腰挺动着身子迎来了第一个高潮。  
却因为敏感点被那些顽皮的跳蛋源源不断得刺激着，这一次的快感如海浪般滔天涌来将刚整个人都拖进了漩涡中，高潮被强制性地延长了，他就算松开手不再触碰敏感的下身也根本无法消减半分快感，刚射过的性器太过敏感，因为震动带来的刺激让刚忍不住咬住了手指低喊了起来。  
“停……呜停一下~停一下啊啊啊不行……不行不可以的啊嗯~~不要再……啊啊不要再继续了~！”  
但是光一并没有听他的话。他只直直地盯着刚迷乱着扭动的样子，手底下遮掩的性器坚硬地透出湿意和热度，他做了几次吞咽的动作喉结上下滑动，安抚地轻轻按揉了一下。  
不应期度过之后，令人难受的折磨便消失了，刚的大腿不受控制地哆嗦着，他的肚子里面被跳蛋折腾翻了天，那些顽皮的小东西在融化掉的明胶中黏糊糊地滚来滚去彼此推挤着让他的甬道更加紧窄发烫，刚只觉得自己的肚子鼓胀起来，肌肉越是收紧他就越是难受，正巧这时候一对小孩打闹着经过的时候无意中蹭到了镜子盒，被悬吊在空中的盒子摇晃起来，刚吓得轻叫出声，更是觉得所有的人都看着自己，这种感觉让他更加难熬，却也同时越发兴奋。  
震动的快感跟插入到底还是不一样的，他想要光一停下这些玩具来抱抱他，他现在无比渴望被他进入。  
“扣酱……扣酱过来抱我好不好？”刚难耐地哑着嗓子低哼着，“痒……想要扣酱进来，扣酱……啊啊~~扣酱亲我…~~”  
光一原本就已经脸色铁青地在忍耐了，没想到刚竟然主动发出邀请、主动在这种场合公然地勾引他。  
“呜~光一……旦那~抱我……呜不行啊啊好舒服……~~あなた来插、插进来啊嗯~~…”  
胯下已经坚硬如铁，黑色的西装裤隐隐透出些许湿意，光一没有理会那两个孩子的家长上来的道歉，直接板着脸走开并且按了控制键将盒子调回休息室。  
别人还都以为他是因为自己的宝贝雕像被碰到了所以收回去检查，虽然担心和惋惜、却也没有多想。  
光一回到休息室之后一把扯下眼镜丢开、拉开了箱门，刚真的出现在眼前的时候他瞬间就控制不住了，直接扑进去将人紧紧地搂起堵住了他的嘴唇。  
刚的浑身都在发着烫，他身上的汗像是有粘性一样将光一牢牢地吸住再也挣脱不开。  
唇舌激烈地纠缠翻搅，光一卷住了刚发烫的舌尖吸到口中一下下地吸舔，粗鲁又无节制的动作让抽刺激分泌出的唾液顺着相贴的嘴唇溢出，往常刚并不喜欢这种感觉，但是现在他可管不了这么多了。  
过于热烈的接吻让闷热的空气越发升温，光一暂时关掉了震动，随后干脆利落地脱掉了自己的衣裤丢去一旁角落，并且把刚绵软的身子温柔地抱出来、直接放在了地上。  
刚有些疑惑，却也懒懒地贴着凉丝丝的地面不想动弹了。快感还未消退，他惬意地喘息着享受余韵，光一低笑着帮他摘下了绕在身上的那条触手，然后带着无限珍惜地亲吻着他红肿的乳首。  
“嗯~”  
只是轻轻的亲吻和喘息，却刺激得敏感柔嫩的乳尖颤栗着充血起来，刚略微不满地挺了胸迎合，光一却怎么也不如他的意，只浅浅地舔了几下就打算离开了。  
“扣酱……”刚忍不住把着他的脑袋不让他走，“再……帮我……”  
“嗯？”光一坏笑着问，“帮你什么？”说着他用指尖轻轻触碰着另一边发烫的乳首，用极轻的力道点动揉搓就是不给他的痛快。  
“用力点……”刚难堪地偏头却主动把光一的脑袋按回了自己胸口。  
光一也不再为难他，嘴唇包裹住涨红的乳首用力像是孩子吸奶一般有节奏地吮吸起来，另一边也用手指揉捻着轻轻揪起。动作虽然略显粗鲁但是这个时候刚却最喜欢这样。  
“啊啊恩~就……就是这样、舒服~~扣酱……再吸我……啊~”  
刚像是蛇一般在光一身下用力扭动着身体，他不受控制地揉搓着光一的脑袋享受胸口传来的尖锐的快感，但是光一并没有这样照顾他太久，不一会儿就将他拉了起来。  
“趴跪下来，在这边。”他扯过放在床边的一块地毯来让刚撅着屁股趴在那边，随后将他身下的产卵器取了出来。  
“呜……”忍不住浑身一颤，刚放松下来，却不想融化了的明胶粘稠地开始向外流，他立刻收紧了肌肉，几颗跳蛋你推我挤地揉搓上了前列腺，他低叫了一声整个上半身都软倒在了地摊上。  
“现在开始产卵吧。”光一拿来那个装明胶卵的小盒子放在刚腿间拍拍他的屁股，“慢慢来。”  
“诶？可……”刚轻轻咬住了下唇，他放松了肌肉，随即体内粘稠的什么东西就接连不断地往下淌。  
因为他体内的热度已经融化了的明胶卵小了一大半，所以排出的时候并没有任何困难，反倒是那三颗跳蛋，刚强忍着羞意将它们一颗颗地排出来，最后一颗已经排到了一半却被光一用手指顶了回去，刚回头毫无威力地瞪了他一眼，然后揉揉肚子继续蠕动着肌肉使力将它排了出去。  
金属色的跳蛋落进了盒子里，看着眼前蠕动着的后穴光一忍不住 伸手轻轻地刺进二指抚摸着里面，紧致的甬道现在黏糊糊地、撒娇似的包裹着他，他温柔地来回做着抽插动作同时来到了刚的脸前。  
“Tsuyo真棒。”光一勾过他的下巴柔情蜜意地同他接吻，贴着他的唇喃喃道，“我帮你灌一次肠清理一下吧。”  
“嗯、快点……”刚抓住光一的手，又害羞似的把头埋下去小声说，“想做……”  
光一笑着抽出手指揉揉他的屁股，很快取来了灌肠器帮他注入了些温水，随后将人翻过来搂在怀里揉起了肚子。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“哼……不许问。”刚瘫软在光一怀中闭着眼睛皱了皱鼻子，“不然你自己去试试。”  
紧张、刺激、被注视的快感……这一切都让他兴奋不已。那些玩具啊虽然长得有些恶心，但是带来的刺激也不是一般的，就算是扯平了吧。  
“要是你想的话。”光一低笑着亲吻他的耳朵，“想着Tsuyo在外面看着我，我就要硬到射了……”  
“呜~”刚难耐地回头迎上他的嘴唇，唇舌纠缠翻搅着，他扭着身子搂住了光一的脖颈贴进他怀中。  
光一将他抱进了休息室的卫生间里面将水排了出来。  
“还有什么不舒服的吗？”光一一边扯过卫生纸帮他擦拭下身一边问。  
刚撑着洗手台露出一个浅笑：“你不在我里面我不舒服。这算不算？”  
光一所有的动作都僵硬了。他从把刚装进那大盒子里开始都硬的不行，后面能够看到刚了之后更是、尤其是刚竟然公然引诱他还喊他老公这种犯规称呼，刚刚脱衣服的时候内裤已经湿的不成样子，而自己忍到现在还不是怕刚觉得不舒服才一直在照顾他？  
“扣酱……哎？”  
身体突然腾空，刚立刻收紧手臂抱住了光一的脖子由他将自己抱去了外面，直接放在了地毯上，光一一把拉开了刚的腿执着硬到发烫的性器顶住了他。  
刚立刻调整好姿势放松肌肉，脸上带着隐隐的兴奋和未退的绯红，光一看得脑袋里面乱成了一锅粥，不过却还记得拿来润滑剂给自己胡乱涂抹了两下之后握着他的脚踝直顶进去。  
“啊~扣酱……”  
乍一被插进去还是会觉得痛，但是兴奋与快感却很快淹没了那一丝痛感，刚满足地收腿圈住了光一的腰，却几乎忘了自己性器上还套着那个可怕的玩意儿，光一用力顶到底的时候正压在那上面，硅胶制的柔软牙齿顿时又陷入了囊袋同会阴当中，刚顿时一个激灵全身酥软，抬手用力搂住了光一的脖子肌肉完全紧绷起来。   
光一一个闷哼抬手轻轻拍拍他的屁股，声音嘶哑地低问：“你是打算把我夹断了之后随身携带？”  
刚在混沌的快感中哭笑不得，挣扎着伸手去一把撸到了那长牙的玩具拽了下来，却被刺激得又忍不住呻吟出声，性器涨得发紫直接翘着贴到了肚子上，不久前射出的精液混着润滑剂流淌出来牵出了长长的丝，顿时旖旎的空气中弥漫着淫靡又情色的味道。  
刚全身都沁着一层薄汗，乳头涨红肿大性器翘着泛着粘稠的水光，如此香艳炽热的场面展现在眼前，光一捻动着他的乳尖摇摆起了腰。  
粗大长翘的性器抽插带来的饱涨感散发着甜甜的麻痒，刚满足地哼哼着摇晃着腰部去迎合他的动作，用力收缩起下面的肌肉包裹着他，顿时光一感觉到了吸吮般的刺激和快感，他闷哼了一声垂头一把把住刚的脑袋擒住了他的唇。  
又是一番激烈的深吻，光一不受控制地挺动着腰又快又狠地入侵着刚的身体，每一次撞到他的屁股都能感受到那诱人的弹性，身体碰撞发出的啪啪声还有在他体内翻搅出的咕啾咕啾黏腻声响混在一起，光一猛地松开了刚的嘴唇扶着他的腰一次次迅速摩擦过敏感点向深处捣弄一边哑着嗓子低喝：“叫出来Tsuyo……叫给我听！”  
“呜~~光一……啊啊烫~烫、再快点！~~”  
完全被操开了的后穴很好的包裹着他，刚放肆又诚实地大声呻吟着伸手迅速揉搓着自己湿漉漉的性器只几下就绷紧了身体在无止尽的前列腺刺激中射了出来。后穴再一次绞紧，光一感觉自己抽出去之后再插入的阻力大了很多，但是他没有就此停下，只放慢了一点速度坚持挺进着，抵住柔软湿热的深处一阵捣弄，耳畔就是刚甜蜜的哀鸣，他安抚着揉搓他的胸口，握着刚的手重新在他的性器上头缓慢地套弄爱抚，然后转到后面揉搓他缩紧的囊袋，手指挤到后面夹着会阴处的软肉轻轻捻动。  
被接二连三的刺激弄得全身瘫软的刚无力阻止光一的胡闹，他放弃了似的瘫软着身体沉浸在了蜜一般的快感当中。  
光一突然低笑起来，他舔着刚的耳垂小声说：“Tsuyo……我记得你今早还没有去过厕所吧……”  
“诶？”刚勉强回过神来，却见光一按上了他的小腹轻轻地揉，同时诱惑似的问：“想不想尿？”  
或许原本是不太想的，但是光一这一说一按，刚突然感觉到了令他无法忍受的尿意。  
“光一……”他突然有些怕了，“我……”  
光一垂头亲吻了刚湿润明亮的眼睛，却加快了速度操弄着他，性器怒张的头冠棱角刮蹭着内壁同敏感点，他打定主意今天一定要让刚被自己操到失禁，而且半点求饶的余地都不打算给他留。  
“啊啊~~不要……我……嗯~~~舒服、扣酱……再……啊嗯~深~~”  
果然被快感吞噬的刚根本没有求饶的余力，他甚至连自己在说什么都不太清楚了，令人焦灼的快感侵蚀着他的大脑，身体的感觉渐渐麻痹，只有后穴跟胸口的敏感度持续不断的提升，他整个人都像是被浸到了温热发烫的水中，舒适的、带点刺激的感觉将他密不透风地包裹起来在其中沉浮，光一则是他唯一能够抓住的浮木。  
酸涩饱涨的感觉冲破了快感的关卡袭上头顶，刚哆嗦着清醒过来，他看到光一正拉着自己的一条腿亲吻着膝盖窝细嫩的皮肤，另一只手则按在小腹上不断地揉。  
“扣酱……要……让我去厕所……嗯啊~~别按了……”刚艰难地想要拉开光一的手，但是酸软无力的他根本不可能达到目的，反而被光一挺着腰直冲到身体最深处，他被顶得向上挪动了一块浑身剧烈颤抖了起来。  
“不可能去厕所的……就在这尿吧。”光一抽出一点点来重新插回最里，就这样来来回回捣弄他体内深处软滑的嫩肉将它们越戳越烫，“放松些吧，想想看……”  
他俯下身子亲吻着刚的耳朵恶意地说：“大名鼎鼎的艺术家堂本刚先生，在这大白天的……乖乖躺在地上被我操到失禁了……”  
“啊啊~~别这样……”  
“先是挂在我的展厅中给人参观，身上套着那样色情的东西射得一塌糊涂叫得那样动人，为了纾解欲望竟然不惜用极度淫媚的嗓音 求我插入，然后在休息室的地毯上、外面还有人经过的情况下那样放肆地大叫着射精高潮、被我操得尿水横流……”  
刚被他的话弄得全身激颤，后穴缩紧只逼得光一舒适地轻叹出声，随即又摇摆着腰部大操大干起来。  
湿滑带着粘性的声音刺激着耳膜，刚胡乱地抬手撕扯着不远处垂下来的床单哭叫起来：“不要！~~扣酱……啊啊啊不行~~要尿了……啊嗯~~不要逼我……呜~~舒、舒服……啊啊~~”  
被光一次次的抽插捣弄逼得停不下眼泪的刚突然绷紧了身体，又瞬间卸了力气瘫软在地摊上，随着几乎不受控制地“啊啊”呻吟哭叫着，几点水珠先是从性器顶端冒了出来，随着他放松下来，尿液不受控制地涌出，光一依旧没有停下动作，刚身体里面这时候又湿又软他也根本就停不下来。  
眼泪不断地顺着眼角滑落，伴着下身排泄带来的绵绵不断的快感，酸胀的刺激从小腹逐渐扩散到了全身如海浪般让他轻轻颤抖着，刚的五官皱成了一团。  
自己竟然真的……真的被操到失禁了……  
被光一插着的同时涌出的尿液断断续续却一直不停，酸涩却舒畅的感觉伴着身后抽插的快意让刚来不及纠结太多，只磨蹭着双腿一下下激灵着享受起来，被快感和羞耻熏染得绯红的脸上出现了魅惑又可爱的痴态。  
光一爱极了刚现在失神地模样。他半点都没有嫌恶地握着他依旧在滴落着汁液的性器随着自己插入的动作上下抚弄揉搓，湿热的后穴包裹着他，虽然刚在放松状态却依旧让他无比满足。  
两人交合的地方已经黏湿成了一片，光一每次顶到最深都要磨转一下再抽出继续，刚此时完全放松了瘫软在地，顺着他的顶动溢出一两声呻吟。无上的快感和满足已经让他的身体绵软无力只能任由光一折腾了。  
好在光一也没有再折腾他太久，硬了一上午的性器在刚湿热的身体中得到了足够的安慰，再加上刚过于配合，光一心满意足地吃了个够本，欲望尽数泄出之后他立刻就抱着刚去好好洗了个澡并且把他抱去隔壁休息室先哄人躺好，再转回来将地毯丢掉、地也擦了两遍喷了清新剂之后才去了隔壁看看刚的状况。  
他已经陷在被褥中睡着了。  
光一偷笑着掀开被子钻进被窝将人搂在怀里，虽然现在好像才刚刚到闭馆时间天还亮着，不过睡一会儿也没什么不好。  
更何况，能抱着心爱的人睡觉才是大事，管他白天黑夜呢。  
这次产卵玩具的作战大成功，光一一脸飨足地亲亲刚的额头也闭上了眼睛。刚咕哝着什么在他怀中攥了两下抱进了光一的腰又昏睡过去，惹得光一又忍不住亲了亲他偷笑起来。  
下一次再玩什么呢？去室外怎么样？  
嗯……是个好主意……


End file.
